Unwritten
by Kin.Shae.La
Summary: I was raised in an atmosphere of 'everything's fine'. But as I got older I was like, "Well, No. Everything is NOT fine. There is somethings that are sad..." I'm a really sensitive person. I think I am too sensitive sometimes... -Ellen DeGeneres (KagomexSesshomaru) [THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORT BECAUSE THEY ARE TEASERS UNTIL THE DRAMA KICKS IN!]
1. Introduction

Wassup? It's Kenshayla! This is my first story so please be understanding. No one is perfect...

Inuyasha? Yea, I own it. I'm filthy rich! Gotcha! I'm just kidding. Seriously, I don't own Inuyasha. =)

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome's POV

Baby, don't let me down. I got a lot going on right now, and I need you to hold me ... Janine Foster's voice flowed delicately from my iPhone 6. With sleep still in my eyes, I slid my fingers left to right to shut off my alarm all while glancing at the time. Dang, it's 6:15. Time to get up. Uggghhh. I scowled. My neon green toe nails glowed in the dark as I paced to the bathroom with my phone in tow. While in the process of stripping out of my pale yellow tank top and gray yoga pants and hopping into the shower, I thought about all the chaos in my life.

Born as Kagome Audrey Higurashi, I am the youngest child of Akira Yakamora and Andrea Higurashi. Yes, this is where it gets interesting. Notice they have different last names. My parents divorced when I was 9. My mom walked in on my dad and his lover in there OWN bedroom. There's was so much yelling. Then, it got quiet, and the next thing I knew, mom came in telling me and my sister to pack our stuff. It's seemed like she would never get over him especially when the judge gave him custody of my sister. She cried so much that I began to think that tears were a permanent part of her face. However, it's been 7 years since that fateful day. She appears to be fine, but I believe otherwise.

Speaking of my older sister, her name is Rin Akemi Yakamora. She was born a few _hours_ before me. Yes, we are twins. However, there is hardly any resemblance between us, so I believe us to be sisters. The only thing thing we share is mom's hair color. She has bone straight black hair that cascades to her back with glittering hazel eyes and ivory skin. Her figure can be compared to a perfect toothpick. She looks just like mother. However, I have glossy, black mass of curls that falls to my elbows with sapphire eyes, pink lips and tan skin. I am a spitting image of our father except for my hair color. My figure is that of an perfect hourglass with long legs and a huge, tight butt. Well, now that I'm through describe our differences, let's get to the conflict.

As you know, Rin moved in with dad. Well, to put in simplest terms, Akira Yakamora is a cunning, ruthless businessman. He will not stop at nothing to get what he wants even if it means manipulating his own daughter. And he did just that. He told my sister that mom is a good-for-nothing gold digger, and when I refused to come stay with them she began to feel that I abandoned her which made her hate me also. All of my attempts at reasoning with her had been in vain but-

I was drawn out of my reminiscing when the cold water hit me. I hopped back out of the shower and glanced at my phone on my counter. 7:05!? Damn. I only have 35 minutes to pick out an outfit, get dressed and eat! Hurriedly, I went to my closet and picked out a peach bustier wrap cropped top that would show off my gold belly piercing with acid washed skinny jeans and gold sandals. I quickly put on my Suave anti-perspirate and cotton candy body oil. I put in my gold chin piercing and threw on my clothing. I let my curls hang down today. I them grabbed my phone and ran downstairs. Glancing at again, I mentally noted that it was 7:38. 2 more minutes. I swiftly walked into the kitchen and saw pop tarts already waiting on me. I bit into it. Strawberry, my favorite. Man, I love that woman. I ran up to her and gave her a kiss. "Thanks. Love you, mom! Bye!" "Love you, too. Sweetie, be careful." "I will!" On that note, I ran into the living room and grabbed my green Nike tote and threw it over my head. I checked the time. 7:40. As on cue, I heard a loud horn. I peeped out the window and saw a red mustang convertible. Smiling, I ran outside and hopped into the car.

"Armani! baby! What's good?!" I smirked holding back a grin. That's her middle name.

"Hey, Audrey!" And that's mine.

I laughed at my best friend, Kagura Takahemi. Every since she learned of my middle name last summer, she couldn't help but let it roll off her tongue constantly. I've been friends with her since 2rd grade. Funny thing is we hated each other's guts at first, but now she's like my sister from another mister.

"Are you ready for senior year, Audrey?" She said with undisguised excitement.

"Sure, why not, Armani?" Her optimism rubbing off on me. I mean, what's the worst that can happen? Right?


	2. Introduction (part 2)

Okay, you guys. Here it is. Wish me luck. =)

Inuyasha? Don't own it.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Introduction (Part 2)

Kagome POV (Continued)

Cars littered the parking lot as we struggled to find a space. Honda. Ferrari. Hummer. Cadillac. AHA! A space! Right next to the door, too! Success!

"Park there!" I yelled unable to contain my excitement at not walking. "Yes Ma'am." She quickly replied jokingly.

She slid smoothly into the parking space, and we got out of the Mustang. I pulled my pants back up my waist because I hate how they eased down when I sit.

"Bye, Carson. I'll see you later, baby." Kagura winked at her car.

"Aha, whatever." I rolled my eyes. I don't understand why, but she named her car and named it Carson.

"Oh, hush up. Don't get mad because you don't have a car! Don't hate. Appreciate!" She retorted.

I didn't say anything back. Do you remember when I said 'What's the worst that could happen'? I was faking. Or lying to be more specific. As I said, my dad, Akira, is a businessman. Well, he owns Takahashi High, and because he owns it, Rin believes she own it also.

What I mean is that she 'rules' the school. Her and her clique, that is. Her crew consists of Koga Taki, Kohaku Tazuka, Miroku Ling, Kikyou Zou. Koga, her boyfriend, is the captain of the basketball team and is known to be the reason why our school has won 4 state championships in a row. He's also an infamous player,and I'm not talking about a team player if you know what I mean...He's a senior. Miroku is the biggest pervert Takahashi High has ever seen. He's always getting slapped for touching some random girl's butt. He's also a senior. Kohaku is the captain of the football team and an all around sweet guy. He's a junior. However, I believe Koga and Miroku influences him too much. Kikyou- UGH! Such a whore! She'd spread her legs to just about anyone! But her favorite target is my best friend, Sesshomaru. Stupid heifer...OH!

Talking about my sister caused me to forget to introduce MY friends. Well, you all know Kagura. There's also Ayame, Sango and...Sesshomaru. Before you all say it, I'll tell you guys. Yes, I do have a crush on Sesshomaru, and NO, I'M NOT BLUSHING! Well, maybe I am. It's just that it's so cliche of me to like best friend! Kagura say it's understandable for me to like him, but I still feel like it's seems as if it's something out of a movie. Ha..Plus, he don't know, and if was left up to me, he'll never know. Oh well. Story of my life-

"-aaagooomeee! You seriously think too much. Calm down. By the way, we're here." Kagura shouted in my ear finally catching my attention.

Already? I looked up to the intimidating entry doors of the school. Damn. I hardly had anytime to prepare myself. Inhale. Exhale.

"Are you okay?" Kagura questioned concerned.

I nodded. I can do this. I'm a rock. On that note, I walked in.

.

.

.

.

How was that? Tell me in a review. But, don't be rude. Please and thank you. Until next time on Unwritten... =)


	3. First Day

Sorry for the wait. I've sorta gotten lazy.

This will be my last disclaimer. I tired of typing this. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OR ITS CHARACTERS, IDEAS, ETC. Thanks.

Kat- OMG! Thanks for reading and review. Since you're my first, I'll answer some of your questions.

Will Rin be good or bad? I'll just say this. She has serious issues. Abandonment issues.

What will happen next? I honestly cannot tell you because I haven't thought of it yet, lol.

But thanks for reviewing. It means a lot.

Here we go...

.

.

.

.

Kagome's POV

"Hey, Kagome!"

"Hey, Ryu!"

"Good Morning, Kagome!"

"Wassup, You guys?"

"Welcome Back, Higurashi."

"Glad to be back, Mr. Takeshi."

I smiled.

It's feels good to be home.

"Kagome!"

My head whipped around at my name. "Sango?! Ayame?!"

I know that it looked stupid, but we didn't cared. We ran towards each other like lost lovers that finally been reunited. I know that it would ruin the moment, but I just had to know.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Kagura smiled knowingly.

"We haven't seen him at all today. Why?" I frowned in thought. That's strange. He, Bankotsu, Inuyasha, Jakotsu and Hiten usually meet up with us...Until it hit me. He might be at our favorite spot. With that, I smiled and quickly made a pitiful excuse.

"Um, I have to go to my locker." I lied.

They tilted their head in confusion. "Why?"

Almost dropping my head in defeat, I acknowledged that I was never a good liar. Suddenly, like the angel she was, Kagura blurted out, "That packet!"

I glanced at her.

"Mr. Takeshi's packet! Remember Kagome?" She tilted her head as if egging me to catch on. "Oh! The packet! I didn't do it. Kagura and I must've partied too hard and I forgot it, so I must go!"

I quickly embraced them while muttering goodbyes.

Once I made it to Kagura, I lingered. "Thanks, Babe." I whispered in her ear. "You're welcome." She said understandingly. I gave a futile glance towards Sango and Ayame then sped off.

It's like I don't trust them. It's just that it use to be Me and Kagura against the world. Once again, another story for another time. I sighed.

.

.

.

.

.

Finally, I made it to the back of the school. Slowing down, I trudged down the rocky path to our spot. Maybe this will be a good time to tell him. I really don't want to ruin our friendship, but I also don't wanna live my life drowning in 'what if'. Kagura always told me to live in the moment, and for once, I'll take her advice.

.

.

.

When I made it to our spot, the sight that greeted me was far from pleasant.

.

.

.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked, broken.

.

.

.

Wrapped up in a heated kiss is how I found Sesshomaru and...

.

.

.

.

Rin.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru jumped away hearing a voice. No students are allowed back here. He looked up at me his face readying himself to apologize while Rin triumphed in the pain etched on my face.

.

.

.

.

"I can explain."

.

.

.

.

Here comes the drama, and also the chapters are about to start getting longer. These past three chapters were short teasers, but here comes the good stuff. Btw, how was that? If you liked it, you should totally follow this story or, better yet, review! (Hint, Hint.) =)

.

.

.

Until next time.


	4. The Sweet Deception

I'm sorry if the stuff that was up here in the past scared y'all into not reviewing. It's just when people expect first time author to have their crap together first time around makes me really angry.

Again, Sorry.

Yeeeeaahhhh...

Anyways! I have to throw in a flashback. Hopefully, by the next chapter, we'd be back to the present.

.

.

.

.

Flashback (About 2 Weeks Ago)

Rin's POV

"Daddy! Daddy!" My matured voice echoed through the 7 AM air.

I stepped into his room. The shower was going; however, he was in front of his full body mirror fixing his tie.

"Another late night, Daddy?" I said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

He stared at me through the mirror as if daring me to challenge him. "Mind you business, Rin."

I stared back with a steeled resolve.

.

.

Silence.

.

.

The shower stops.

.

.

"Hn." I said, looking away.

He looked away with a frown. "Rin."

"Yes, Daddy?"

"I'm about to head to the company. Handle my guest, will you?"

"Yes, Daddy."

He walked out.

I followed.

.

.

.

I stared blankly at my veggie omelet. It was cooked by the finest chef money could buy. Stabbing viciously, I chewed. "Bianca!" I called for my for the chef.

"Yes, Milady!" She looked scared for some reason. Good. She better be.

"Why does my food taste like crap?!" I yelled. Honestly, it was delicious, but I needed an outlet. I needed someone to take my anger out on.

"I'm sorry, Milady. I'll do better next time!"

"NO! Make it better NOW!" I threw the glass plate down on the floor, and it sounded off with a loud shatter. Expensive China laid on the floor mixed with clumps of eggs. Still, she hesitated.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "FIX IT NOW!"

With an 'eep', Bianca finally scurried around the kitchen to meet my demands. Incompetent bitch.

Suddenly, loud humming evaded my ears. I glanced up at my second problem. It was her. I searched her face already predicting her next move. Sweet talk the daughter, so the man would be wrapped around your finger. Tch. Typical women.

"Hi, Hunny! What's your-" I raised a finger cutting her off. I took a deep breath. Exhale.

"My name is none of your concern, peasant. You must've thought you deserved that privilege simply because you spread your thighs for my father. HA! Don't make me laugh! Last thing we need is a gold-digging whore sauntering around here. Matter of a fact, dismiss yourself. Or, better yet, I'll have Alejandro do it for you! Alejandro!" A tall, bulky man clothed in all black with an earpiece tucked firmly in his ear appeared next to me. "Get her out of my sight." And he did just that...Ah. Sometimes, life is good.

.

.

That woman resembled my mother.

Strange.

.

.

Eating ice cream at Ben and Jerry's with my friends is how I spend most of my Sunday Afternoons. Ever since Kikyou suggested it, it's been a tradition. It's a bit childish, but it's a nice change of pace.

Not wasting any time, I immediately bright light to the elephant sitting at our table. "Where's Koga?"

Kikyou shared a look with Kohaku, and they turned their sympathetic gazes at me. However, I don't need their pity. I don't need anything from them. Most of all, I don't need Koga. Getting up, I began to head home.

Kohaku quickly stood. "Need a ride?"

"I don't need anything." I'm just a few blocks away. Lovesick Fool. He confessed a couple days ago, but I turned him down. I don't want a puppy following me blindly. I want a man.

.

.

.

It's not as if I'm heartbroken. No, I knew what I was getting into when he smiled that 'charming' smile. I saw right through him. Then, why did I get into a relationship with him? Why am I STILL in a relationship with him? Is it the companionship? Is it the bragging rights? Is it how he gives me that false sense of happiness? I don't know, and I guess I'll never know- Oof!

I embraced the painful fall I knew what coming, but it never came. I opened my eyes to beautiful gold irises.

Wow.

"Maybe you should watch your step, little one." He rumbled in a deep baritone voice.

Breathless, I tried to gather the venom I was know for. "No, you watch YOUR step." I stomped off trying to gather my dignity and make myself appear less of a fool while he was...laughing?

I whipped around. "What's so funny?" I sneered at him.

Sesshomaru pulled me closer while gazing into my eyes. "You are."

I nearly drowned in that embrace, but I had to keep afloat. I just had to. "Aren't you the dog that my sister has on a short leash?"

He looked amused at my description of him. "And if this one is?"

"You're straying away from home." I taunted.

"What Kagome don't know won't hurt her."

With that, he kissed me.

.

.

.

I smile wryly into the kiss. Careful now, Sesshomaru. I might fall in love...

.

.

.

I'm on a roll. Think of this as compensation for the wait. The next chapter would probably be based in the present or maybe the past. I don't know. But, if you appreciated this late, late at night chappie, you should totally type me a review, or at least and/or favorite this story. Oh and No destructive criticism, please! =)

Tapping Out

.La


End file.
